


Here Comes the General!

by doodlewrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, I'm having too much fun with these tags, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), begun the clone wars have, chaos trio, chaos trio first meeting, except for ink and flurry they're having a grand old time, figs squadron, sling needs coffee after having dealt with the chaos trio for 0.2 seconds, the 516th legion, the clones are nervous to meet their general, yes the title is a hamilton reference I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewrite/pseuds/doodlewrite
Summary: The Clone Wars have begun and it is time for the clones to meet their general...and his disaster lineage.
Relationships: Aldrich Lamarra & CC-6841 | Sling, Aldrich Lamarra & Calixte Lamarra, Aldrich Lamarra & Sior Anker, CC-6841 | Sling & Noa Shirou, CC-6841 | Sling & Sior Anker, CT-7329 | Flurry & CT-7426 | Ink, Calixte Lamarra & Noa Shirou, Calixte Lamarra & the 516th, Noa Shirou & Aldrich Lamarra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Aldrich and Noa

Sling wasn’t nervous. Nope. Not at all. It’s not like he had heard the stories about the callous, insensitive and dismissive Jedi Generals. Nuh-uh. It’s not like he had bonded with his men during the short time they had been together, especially those that were now calling themselves the “FIGS” squadron, as a clever play on their Legion number (the 516th), and was now protective of each and every one of them. No! Sling? Never.

So the day they were to get their assignment, Sling made sure everyone had cleaned up, polished their armor and were ready at least five standard minutes before the General was supposed to arrive. They were all standing at attention in the main hangar, and some of the troopers fidgeted despite their training.

Finally, the hangar bay doors opened and a T-6 shuttle dropped into the bay. The windows were tinted, so Sling had no visual clues as to the identity of the General. There was a moment of silence as the ramp of the ship lowered and a Pantoran female stepped out, still talking to someone inside of the ship.

Sling frowned. That was their new General? She was so...young?

“--I could have landed it, you ought to have more faith in me, Master,” she was saying as she reached the end of the still-descending ramp, and gracefully hopped to the ground.

A bearded human male appeared in the doorway behind her. “Oh really, _I_ ought to have more faith in you? I believe you should take that up with the Masters at the hangar back at the temple after you crash landed the last five ships you piloted. Besides, you hardly did any of the landing--oh.” He realized they had a rather large audience, all staring at them curiously. Drawing himself up with a small tug at the cloth tasset-like thing he was wearing, he started towards Sling.

“Atten-tion!” Sling called out, and the troopers swiftly moved into position.

The man, and _he_ was their General, Sling understood, waved his hand dismissively, “At ease, please.”

There was a little giggle from the Pantoran at the unintentional rhyme.

Sling snapped his arm down to his side and stepped forward. “Sir! CC-6841, Sling, at your service!”

The General smiled. “Jedi Master Aldrich Lamarra. Nice to meet you, Commander Sling.”

Sling noticed General Lamarra had an almost imperceptible accent that caused him to slightly roll the ‘r’ sounds. He found it interesting, mentally setting a reminder to ask about it later. General Lamarra extended a hand, and belatedly, Sling extended his own to shake it.

There was another stifled giggle from behind General Lamarra and the General gave a small sigh and looked up (because really he was very short) at Sling as if to say _can you believe what I have to deal with_ , which Sling was _not_ prepared for. He blinked a couple times, off-guard.

The General turned and clapped the Pantoran girl on the shoulder. “And may I introduce my Padawan, Noa Shirou, who will _behave_ , please?”

And really, Sling’s mouth shouldn’t be twitching, but he had a feeling he was going to get along with this General.

She ducked her head, a little chastised, “Sorry, Master.”

Sling smiled, “Pleasure to meet you, sir. Welcome to the 516th.”

She smiled back at him.

Sling’s nerves were gone.


	2. Sior

“You have _another_ Padawan?” Sling asked incredulously, wondering how he could possibly manage another Noa.

General Lamarra smirked, “I _did_ , Commander. Note the past tense. He’s since graduated and is now a Jedi Knight. He doesn’t have his own battalion, but he floats around and helps where needed. That happens to be here, so he will be joining us for the remainder of this assignment.”

Sling couldn’t argue with that. “When does he arrive?”

“Most likely tomorrow,” the General said with a contemplative frown. “But you never quite know with Sior. His version of tomorrow could be tonight at midnight.”

“If you say so, sir. I’ll have the men on standby to greet him.”

“You should assign Flurry and Ink. I have a feeling they’ll get along splendidly.”

True to form, that night, Sling was woken by the beep of his commlink at the ungodly hour of 0200. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he answered. “Commander Sling here.”

“Good morning Commander! Just wanted to tell you our new guest is here!” Flurry was far too energized for 0200 hours, but perhaps it was due to that fact.

Sling sighed and turned down the volume of his comm, “Thank you Flurry. Please let the General know as well. This is his fault, he gets to partake.”

Flurry gave another broad grin. “Of course sir! Flurry out.”

Sling made his way to the hangar, rubbing his eyes and longing for a mug of caf. When he got to the hangar, he made his way over to the newly docked ship. The person that could only be Knight Anker was already chatting with Flurry and Ink as they went over the post-flight checks on the ship and had it stored properly for the foreseeable future.

Sling made his way over to them and then gave a crisp salute. “Commander Sling at your service, sir!”

Knight Anker turned and smiled broadly. “Sling! Call me Sior. I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Uh...thank you?” Sling was dazed by the brightness of Sio-- _Knight Anker_ ’s smile and didn’t quite know how to respond. Really, it was too early for this. He almost jumped when Knight Anker dropped an arm around his shoulders and smiled at him again.

“Flurry and Ink here were just helping me with the ship. If these two are any indication, I have a feeling we’ll all get along very well!”

“Sior, stop traumatizing my commander.”

Sior spun around and launched himself at the General, “Master Aldrich!”

The General was quick to react and levitated the cup of caf he was holding into the air with the force, at a safe distance from Sior’s flailing limbs, and then caught him in a hug with a small smile. “It’s good to see you too Sior.”

“Where’s Noa?” Sior asked, looking behind General Lamarra as if she might just materialize out of thin air (Sling wouldn’t put it past her).

The General gave him a flat look. “Sleeping. Because it is, in fact, 0200 hours and that is the time that normal people do that.”

Sior smiled sheepishly. “Oops. Sorry about that Master. I was just excited to see you all, and you told me to come today, and even though it’s early...it is in fact today.”

The General smiled fondly. “Yeah, yeah. I know, Sior, it’s fine. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you to your quarters on the ship. We can catch up tomorrow --or I guess today--with Noa when it is _a reasonable hour to be awake_.”

“Sounds good!” Sior chirped (with unreasonable cheer, why couldn’t he be at least somewhat affected by the hour, Sling lamented), and turned back to the clones still standing by the ship. “It was great to meet you! I look forward to serving with you!”

They all saluted again, and the General turned to steer Knight Anker away, while retrieving his cup of caf all in one graceful motion.

The three clones looked at each other.

“I like him!” Flurry grinned.


	3. Calixte

“Well, well, well, look what the tooka dragged in! If it isn’t my padawan!”

Aldrich smiled, crossing his arms. “I’m not a child anymore, Calixte.”

“And you’ve brought Noa to see me!” The huge twi-lek grinned broadly and went over to scoop Noa into a hug. “And look at you! You’ve sprouted like a weed!”

Noa smiled at her grand-master’s usual enthusiastic antics and patted him on the back. “Does this mean I can get the “Taller than Master Aldrich” patch you gave Sior when he passed him?”

Calixte chucked and put her down. “Of course! I’ll make you one if you really want.”

Noa grinned and Aldrich sighed, he knew that look by now. It meant she had something up her sleeve. “Do you think you could make nine more?”

Calixte gave her a confused look, his orange lekku twitching in confusion as he looked between her and Aldrich. “Why would you need nine patches?”

Noa turned to Aldrich. “What, you don’t know? All the clones are taller than Master Aldrich and I wanted to give his squad the patches too.”

Calixte was silent for a moment before he slowly pivoted to look at Aldrich who was glaring daggers at Noa. Calixte stifled a giggle then burst out laughing, grasping Noa’s shoulder to stay up. When he was done he wiped tears from his eyes and agreed. “ _Of course_ you can have nine more patches if that is the purpose! I can’t wait to meet this squadron when I finish them!”

Aldrich just groaned.

~~~~

A couple months later, the 516th was on leave on Coruscant when Aldrich called the FIGS Squadron in for a meeting. When they arrived, they found Aldrich sitting on a chair in the corner, looking sullen, Noa practically bouncing on the balls of her feet and fighting to keep a huge grin from overtaking her face and a tall orange twi-lek sitting in another chair, also grinning.

“Reporting in, sir,” Sling addressed Aldrich and gave a quick salute.

Aldrich simply sighed. “Welcome boys, but this one is on Noa.”

Noa grinned. “Hi everyone, my grand-master and I have gifts for you!”

Sling frowned and he heard some of the men behind him start to get excited. “Gifts, sir?”

“Relax, this is just for fun. Grand-master Calixte, this is the FIGS squad. FIGS, this is my grand-master Calixte. He was Master Aldrich’s master, and we have a running gag going that everyone is taller than Master Aldrich. So he made these patches for you! Now you can match Sior and I!”  
Calixte smiled and passed out a patch to each of them. Sling turned it over in his hand. It was more of a sticker, really, designed to go on their armor or another belonging that would resist the elements. The patch was circular and there was a graphic of a sad General Aldrich with the words “TALLER THAN ALDRICH CLUB” in bold around it.

Flurry, Ink and Jet started giggling and Sling pinned them with a glare.

Seeing this, Aldrich gave a small smile and waved him off. “Let them laugh, Commander, I can admit that it’s funny. This is a harmless joke, I really don’t mind.”

Sling looked at him for another second before nodding and relaxing. “If you’re sure, sir.”

Aldrich smiled and walked over to give him a pat on the shoulder and confirm, “Absolutely.”

“Well, that’s all I have for you, boys,” Noa said. “Unless there’s something else, Masters? No? Alright, you guys are dismissed!”

“Enjoy the patches!” Calixte said, waving as they filed out.

As they left the room and the building, excited chattering broke out. Sling found himself next to Gamble who was shaking his head at the patch. 

“ _Vod_ , Do you get what this means?” Gamble asked. “It’s not just the _ade._ It’s the whole kriffing _aliit_! They’re all crazy!”

Sling chuckled. “It looks like you have your work cut out for you then, won’t you? As their medic in case things go wrong?”

Gamble’s eyes widened as he processed that. “I’m gonna need _so much more caf_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, here we go, diving into the stories behind my clone wars OCs! If you're here from instagram...you may have noticed some new faces in this story! Don't worry, I'll be introducing all these characters in due time! (patience my friends, patience!)  
> Also, yes, I will be drawing the Aldrich patch/sticker thing (...should I make it an actual sticker??? let me know!)  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and you're excited to see what other shenanigans my OCs get up to! Please drop a comment or a kudos below to let me know what you thought and what else you think I should write! :D I love you all thanks for reading!


End file.
